Dulcinea et amator Steppenwolf
by Liebheart
Summary: Yoriko construye un sueño idílico para su Sílfide, quien se desangra en pleno declive romántico.


**Disclaimer: Todo Tokyo Ghoul le pertenece a Sui Ishida.**

 **Pairing: Yoriko/Touka/Kaneki**

 **N/A: Escrito para _"reto a pedido"_ del foro **_**Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul**_ **. I KNOW es tardísimo, ¡espero lo aceptes así y todo Miss Valentine Alert!. **

**\+ Posibles Spoilers**

 **\+ Es bastante raro...yo os advertí!**

 **\+ Disculpen héroes literarios por haberlos implicado en este desastre(?**

* * *

 **D** ulcinea et amator Steppenwolf.

.

.

.

 **P** olvo cósmico, sentimientos que te profeso.

Tan utópico como las esferas brillantes, tus ojos.

 _—Touka-chan…—_

Y ver tu mano sostener el bolígrafo violáceo, soñando con el día en que finalmente tomes mi mano, la cual segura y cálida aguarda siempre por ti.

— _T-o-u-k-a-c-h-a-n. T-o-u-k-a-c-h-a-n. T-o-u-k-a._ —

Deletreo tu nombre, las veces que te veo dormir. Siempre lejos de tu conciencia, pues mi coherencia divaga a nuevos puertos imaginarios.

Un día soleado, una primavera en flor.

Ella es mi mundo feliz en pleno fulgor.

La azotea de la escuela era un escenario tan gris e insípido, que decidí decorarlo con retazos de sueños perfectos. Tu cabeza se había acomodado sobre mi falda azul, ambas encajamos tan bien cariño mío, que nadie se atrevería a contradecir esta premisa tan perfumada con esencias doradas y lágrimas resecas. Mis manos traviesas se enriendan en tus cabellos de princesa y me inspiran a soñar junto a ti, que yaces dormida, siempre ajena a mi situación.

Eran sentimientos lanzados al aire, pero nunca escuchados, como una voz en el desierto. Ecos que retumbaban suavemente en tus oídos sordos, figuras que bailaban fogosas en tus corneas cegadas, eran los labios rozados que nunca podría probar.

Porque (yo) Dulcinea conquistada, había perdido mis sentidos en una fantasía nacarada. De fragante nuevo amor oculto, entre faldas escolares y rubores infantiles. Más lejos estaba de mí que alguien se arrodillara, sea quien fuere y besara gentilmente los nudillos de reina. Menos aún que ese alguien se inclinara y exigiera mi aprobación, claro que no. Yo soy de esas cosas imaginarias que cada uno concreta en su mente, pero que en verdad resulta ser objeto de una ilusión aún mayor. Soy de esas Dulcineas Toboso, que viste de hermoso ropaje y guarda sus besos de sapo para un ser especial, alguien que privilegie en su corazón de mosquetero coqueto. Y ella, sílfide, hermosa y etérea se desliza entre mis sueños más profundos y retuerce los engranes de mi frágil corazón. Y ese motor comienza a bombear cada vez que sus alas traslucidas se esconden del mundo exterior, uno cruel y desafortunado. El destello que ella irradia se transforma en impulsos atrevidos y se entierra, sutil y descaradamente, en mis torrentes sanguíneos.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no tomas lo que ofrezco?

Oh Sílfide, ven a mí, seré tu refugio

Seré tu añorado subterfugio.

Mi cabeza da vueltas y mi respiración se hace cada vez más lenta, Sílfide perfecta, no me dejes sola en la tentación maléfica. Hazme merecedora de tus pensamientos más íntimos, entrégame una gota de la fuente de tu amor. Yo seré por ti y por esa miseria de amor, un castillo impenetrable, un paraíso inimaginable.

Vibrante sensación que escala por mi vientre, me devuelve mariposas interestelares, objetos de mi sub-realidad. En la misma que construyo el andamio de nuestro amor, un amor tan puro e inmenso. Puedo ser lo más perfecto e impensado, puedo permanecer siempre a tu lado, protegiendo tu tesoro divino. Juro que tus alas jamás serán vistas por las sombras hambrientas. Te aseguro un mundo tan agraciado, tan esplendido, que apenas podrás mantenerte en él y sin desesperar caerá el alba sobre nuestras cabezas endulzadas por miles de flores silvestres.

Tus pies descalzos andarán seguros por los prados limpios y verdosos. Tomaré tu mano al ver la estrella fugaz surcar por tu rostro de niña. Susurraremos canciones idílicas y me darás tu precioso recuerdo. Sera mío, solo mío por siempre.

Más nunca fui buena para las cuestiones analíticas y casi algebraicas. Existe una ecuación en la que la variable se esconde, cual espectro que rompe mis esquemas mentales. Esa "X" que interfiere en mi fórmula perfecta, tan empalagosa como un "Tú + Yo = Amor, dolor, amor, dolor"

Un espectro, un cazador furtivo. Un trillado villano de cuento, Mr. Hyde estaría muy orgulloso de su existencia. Porque ella duerme plácidamente sobre mi regazo y murmura cosas que no deseo escuchar, sin embargo al taparme los oídos con ambas manos, no logro alejar la mímica de tus labios venenosos.

No cantes así para mí, ni aun dormida.

No me des a mí, esa pena.

Ese señor "X" que tanto proteges, ¿Te da un poco de amor?, ¿te profesa sus más arraigados sentimientos en actos fieles? Ese señor "X", el dueño de mis penurias, el ladrón de alegrías había tocado a mi puerta. Con el semblante de infinito caramelo, con la sombra proyectada de ilusión mortuoria. Con la sonrisa de niño ingenuo y mirada de hielo caliente, que emana necesidad de amor. Amar y ser amado, no es acaso ¿lo que todos buscamos?

Mientras él, intruso joven Baux se interna en (mi) Fantasía, recrea los hechos a su antojo, despojándome de los que yo con tanto empeño forje hasta que se lacerara la piel de mis manos tibias. Él es la tormenta en pleno océano, él que es tan inmenso y destructor.

Aléjate, vuelve al infierno bestia inmunda

Devuelve lo que has robado de Fantasía.

Porque él no caía en cuenta de que era la misma tempestad, arrancando cada recuerdo, creando nuevos. Desterrando vida y convirtiendo todo mi paraíso ofrecido en oscura dimensión sin vida ni gracia. Entonces al ver a mi sílfide rezar su nombre en silencio, en pena, logra que mi corazón se estruje y de a poco, de a poquito, el espeso sentimiento se vuelva insano.

El destino se había encargado de poner ante mis narices a ese ser de perfección edulcorada, de tristeza oculta y bien afirmada. Yo había sido quien le había extendido la mano y la había aferrado suavemente. Y en esa fantasía que de remolino anochecer, se fue apagando y extinguiendo, su mirada buscaba a la estela más alejada del mismo universo. Entonces el dolor se instaló en mi pecho.

Aunque aferre tu mano a la mía

Estas más ausente que la lejanía.

Quiero amarte lentamente, hasta que mis respiraciones se internen en la inercia

Pero tú amas más a mi odio encarnado, a la "nada" infinita.

No me perteneces y el lobo estepario ríe desde atrás, hurga en nuestro pecho buscando y rebuscando ese corazón latiente. Cuando por fin lo contempla en sus manos mis llantos son sonoros e hirientes mientras tú mi amada, mantienes una sonrisa nostálgica en tu rostro. El lobo ríe sagaz y ejecuta su misión.

No era necesario que estrujara fuerte mi corazón para sentir el desgarrador sentimiento que percibo aun hoy en día. Es tu rostro ablandado que emite miles de caricias gentiles hacia el vil monstruo lo que me destruye por completo. Siempre había construido todo este universo en soledad y ahora veía caer las torres sin dificultad alguna. Presenciaba nuestra muerte con el sinsabor agrio del desamor, mientras los ojos del hambriento ser trituraba tus esperanzas calmando sus ansias.

Mi mano nunca sujetara la tuya con intenciones románticas si eso ha de ser una condición para tu desdeñosa felicidad. Mis ojos se abren al atardecer, sintiendo el entumecimiento en mis piernas donde reposas tú aun dormida.

¿Dime con quien sueñas?, ¿Sueñas con él?

Una sonrisa débil se asemeja a una estela en la oscuridad, mientras beso dos dedos de mis finas manos con ternura, los mismos que aterrizan sobre tus labios de terciopelo en dulce despedida. Y en el silencio encomiástico entierro a mi sórdido deseo. Que triste es el fin, pero que bello es el reencuentro de tus ojos con los míos.

— Ven, tengo una idea—

— ¿Idea?— Touka no lo comprende a la perfección— ¿A qué te refieres Yoriko?—

— ¿No estas mal por ese chico?— comento rápidamente para re-diseñar una sonrisa en su rostro — Vamos a comprar los ingredientes para un pastel— alegó muy entusiasmada.

Touka rió un poco y oculto su mirada en el ocaso, sus ojos estaban llorosos y Yoriko a distancia sorbía cada una de sus lagrimas con esperanza. Él no estaba allí, no lo estaría más.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola :V

Ya sé no tengo perdón de Dios...

Me costó bastante todo esto y me quedó horripilante, solo pido disculpas eternas a Valentine Alert por darle y ser un asco Y_Y

Bien...Yoriko es una fanática de Touka, tal vez demasiado, creo que me salí del IC, sorry!

Kaneki aquí es el villano, Touka es la desprotegida y Yoriko la fuerza invisible(?

Utilice muchos personajes, Don Quijote, La historia sin fin, Lobo estepario y juro por dios que iba a meter a OZ también pero bueno, de esta manera le paraba un poco a la verborragia que me agarra de vez en cuando XD

¿Por qué Dulcinea es Yoriko? bueno no sabemos mucho de ella ademas de que este muy pendiente de su mejor amiga, que por lo contrario conocemos bien a Touka y demasiado bien a Kaneki. Por ello Yoriko es esa chica perfecta pero que no deja de ser una ilusión :D

¿Por qué Kaneki es como lobo estepario y Bastian Baux? hahaha, es un horror fundamentar estas cosas(?) ,,, well a parte que Kaneki sea un reprimido en todo sentido es un amante de los libros por excelencia y ya dejemos descansar al pobre Franz de una vez que ya me lo han desgastado con tanta masacre!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
